kids_worlds_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Kids World's Adventures of Barney's Musical Castle Live
Kids World's Adventures of Barney's Musical Castle Live is another upcoming Kids World/Barney crossover film by 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions. It appeared on YouTube and Google Drive. Plot A magical sign leads Barney and his friends to an enchatanted forest. Along the way, they find a lost crown that belongs to the king. Following the sign to the castle, Barney and his friends return the crown to the king with Kids World's Adventures Team in Kids World's Adventures Series. Songs Act One #Barney Is A Dinosaur (tune: Yankee Doodle) (Remix) #Musical Castle Sing-Along Medley (Everyone is Special, If All the Raindrops and Mr. Knickerbocker) #Castles So High (Remix) #What Makes A Flower So Pretty? (Remix) #Look At Me, I'm Three! #I Hear Music Everywhere #You Can Count On Me #The Yeti Stomp #Bring Em Out #Here In The Forest #And The Green Grass Grows All Around (Remix) (crossover) #Once Upon A Time From Bubble Guppies Movie #It's A Great Day (crossover) #If You're Happy and You Know It (crossover) Act Two #Castles So High (reprise) #Wave The Flags (Remix) #Musical Castle Nursery Rhymes Sing-Along #Knight's Dance (crossover) #Musical Castle Costume Parade (Noble Duke of York, A Silly Hat, and Boom Boom, Ain't it Great to Be Crazy) (crossover) #I Put A Smile On (Remix) #I'm The King #Musical Castle Celebration Medley (Tah-Rah-Rah-Boom-De-Ay, When I'm Old Enough to Join the Band, Wave the Flags) (crossover) #It's A Great Day (reprise) #I Love You (Remix) (tune: This Old Man) #End Credits Once Upon A Time Trivia *This film was a request by 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions. *Millicent, DJ, Stepahie, Michelle, Malcolm, Mallory, Resse, Renee, Dewey, Daisy, Richelle, Reese Ambler, Rydell, Becky, Dylan and their friends, Leo Little, Amy, Earl Sinclair and his family, Dr. Alan Grant and his friends (from Jurassic Park), Dennis the Menace and his friends (including Gina Gillotti {from the Dennis The Menace films}), Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, Fred, Daphne, Velma (from the Scooby-Doo films), the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and all the rest of the characters will guest star in this film. *A clip of this tour was shown in Kids World's Adventures of Jurassic Park III. *During the second verse of I Love You, Penny is seen using American Sign Language. *The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword performed as the intermission act of the North American tour to promote their videos' first release in the US. When they played at Radio City Music Hall, they made an appearance on the Today show with Barney. *The BJ costume would later be used in Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes. *The Barney Costume would later be used in some Season 7 to Season 14 episodes. *This was the last video until Kids World's Adventures of Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun! to more than one preview or no previews at the end. Kids World's Adventures of Barney's Christmas Star is an exception however, as it have previews at the end (Commercials for Barney's Move n' Groove Dance Mat and Chuck E. Cheese's). Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:TV Special Category:Spin-off films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Kids World's Adventures Series Films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Benny J. Ross Category:Concert Films Category:Musical Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Jungle Adventure Films Category:Barney films Category:DeviantART Category:Videos Category:Animals and Kids films Category:BennytheBeast